1. Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to fittings. Certain embodiments relate to fittings configured to mechanically couple rods to posts.
2. Description of Related Art
Railing systems can prevent people from falling from decks, stairs, and balconies. Railing systems can include horizontal members coupled to vertical members. For example, multiple horizontal bars can be coupled to posts to form a railing system that can block people and objects from falling from decks, stairs, and balconies. In some cases, horizontal bars are welded to vertical posts, yet this construction method can be time consuming and expensive. In addition, welded joints can leave joining scars that are cosmetically unpleasing and unpredictable. Welding can also compromise the corrosion resistance of some metals.
Thus, there is a need for fittings that enable faster and/or less expensive construction of railing systems. There is also a need for joining systems and methods that enable more cosmetically pleasing and/or predictable results. Various embodiments described herein address at least some of these needs.